24 heures pour t'aimer
by Lady Kiwi
Summary: Après être enfin revenus à Port Royal et s’être débarrassés de Beckett, Élizabeth et Will doivent se marier. Mais l’arrivée du Capitaine Jack Sparrow pourrait bien tout compromettre. Slash ESJS
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout lmonde! ) C'est ma toute première fic sur les Pirates des Caraïbes donc je sais pas si vous allez l'apprécier. Il devrait normalement avoir un Lemon dans cette fic… plus tard pas tout de suite! C'est seulement un prologue donc c'est pas très long mais j'aimerais que vous me laissiez vos commentaires et vos impressions pour que je sache ce que vous aimeriez!

**Résumé :** Après être enfin revenus à Port Royal et s'être débarassés de Beckett, Élizabeth et Will doivent se marier. Mais l'arrivée du Capitaine Jack Sparrow pourrait bien tout compromettre. Slash ES/JS

**Rating :** M plus tard… c'est encore très sage pour l'instant!

PROLOGUE

Élizabeth et Will étaient enfin revenus à Port Royal et comptaient bien se marier une fois pour toute. La jeune fille était plus que nerveuse. En effet, il ne restait maintenant que 24 heures avant qu'elle ne doive s'avancer dans l'allée de l'église, entre les invités, afin de se lier éternellement à ce cher William.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout, du moins elle le croyait jusqu'à ce jour. Maintenant, elle doutait. Elle n'était plus sûre du tout et manquait énormément de confiance en elle. Quand elle pensait à son mariage, à sa vie future, un visage venait hanter ses pensées, une silhouette venait s'insinuer dans ses rêves, ses fantasmes…

Élizabeth secoua la tête pour la énième fois, se jurant intérieurement qu'elle faisait le meilleur choix en épousant son fiancé et qu'elle n'aurait pu souhaiter meilleur parti. Elle devait maintenant se reposer un peu pour être en forme le lendemain. Il n'était pas question que son mariage soit une fois de plus repoussé.

Elle sortit sur le balcon qui était relié à sa chambre. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Elle s'appuya sur la large rampe de pierre blanche et regarda à l'horizon… la mer, l'océan…

Non… c'était assez… son visage revenait encore une fois dans ses pensées… lui… elle ne devait plus penser à lui. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas officiellement unie à son tendre Will.

Pendant ce temps, à Tortuga, Jack Sparrow se payait du bon temps en charmante compagnie. Délicieux moment, avec une délicieuse demoiselle, qui fut bien malheureusement interrompu par l'arrivée orageuse d'Anna Maria qui le salua tout d'abord d'une gifle monumentale.

La jeune fille s'enfuit d'un pas pressé, non pas sans avoir lancé un regard effarouché à la femme pirate. Une fois partie, Jack pu demander à la nouvelle arrivante la raison d'une entrée en scène si brutale.

«Anna Maria! S'exclama-t-il, l'air faussement surpris.

Jack Sparrow! Tu n'es qu'un gros dégoûtant! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette petite fille?

Et bah voyons… cette petite fille était plus que consentante. Je dirais même que c'est elle qui s'est littéralement jetée sur moi! Répondit-il l'air pervers.

Tu n'as pas honte? Demanda la femme, dégoûtée.

Honte de quoi?

Et bien tu ne cesses de dire que tu es tourmenté par une femme qui ne t'aimera jamais et tu continues de te plaindre qu'elle est tout pour toi mais tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour lui prouver ton amour c'est d'aller fourrer des petites putes!

De quoi est-ce que tu parles? S'exclama le pirate, en perdant un peu de son calme.

Jack… à chaque fois que t'es saoul, c'est-à-dire la moitié du temps puisque tu passes tes journées à boire du rhum, tu ne fais que pleurnicher que t'aimes quelqu'un avec qui ça ne marchera jamais et bla bla bla… on n'a jamais réussi à savoir c'est qui mais c'est pas en agissant comme tu le fais que tu vas finir avec elle, certain!»

Jack s'éloigna un peu et tourna le dos à Anna Maria. Il refusait de se l'admettre mais se pourrait-il qu'il fût… amoureux? Pourtant les putes lui avaient toujours suffit jusqu'à ce jour. Il en avait parlé à personne… du moins pas quand il n'était pas sous l'effet du rhum! Oh et après tout, pourquoi ne pas en parler à la redoutable pirate. Après tout, elle était une femme et elle lui serait sûrement de meilleur conseil qu'un de ses camarades alcooliques. Il se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, de sa démarche toujours aussi théâtrale.

«Et bien… il semblerait que tu aurais eu la chance… enfin… d'entendre certaines choses que je n'aurais pas voulu partager avec qui que ce soit. Mais tu sais, quand je suis saoul je ne sais pas ce que je dis, il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre ma chère.

Jack! Le coupa-t-elle, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison alors cesse un peu de mentir et de jouer la comédie. Je sais que t'aime une fille. Ça ne serait pas Mademoiselle Swan par hasard?

Élizabeth! Dit Jack avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et bien… euh… en fait… voilà! Je suis grillé. Tu m'as eu… Annaaa qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire! Elle se marie avec Will dans pas très longtemps et…

Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense?

Euh… oui?

Et bien dépêche toi, grouille ton cul, lève l'ancre et va lui dire avant qu'il soit trop tard! Trancha Anna Maria.

Tu sais quoi? Je t'adore! Alors je m'en vais à Port Royal tout de suite! Je reviendrai avec ma belle…»

Et Jack s'élança vers le port où un bateau de marchandise des Indes Orientales s'en allait immédiatement à Port Royal. Il embarqua, incognito, et alla se cacher sur un pont inférieur, attendant patiemment d'arriver à destination. Dans une heure à peine, sa belle serait dans ses bras… et Will… peu importe! C'est lui qui allait marier la belle Élizabeth.

De son côté, Élizabeth avait décidé de se reposer et de dormir un peu. Ses dernières nuits avaient été très agitées, toujours hantées par le même visage qui revenait sans cesse et qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle rêvait encore de lui, qu'elle l'embrassait, le touchait, le caressait. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, ses mains sur son corps… STOP! Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin.

La jeune femme se leva, cherchant sa respiration. Elle ne devait plus y penser… non! Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Elle devait arrêter immédiatement. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et alla s'asseoir sur le balcon de marbre blanc. Elle regardait à l'horizon quand son attention fut attirée par du bruit… au port… des soldats de la milice poursuivaient en effet un pirate qui tentait de leur échapper. Pas n'importe quel pirate, mais bien celui à qui elle rêvait quelques minutes avant.

Il était là, Jack Sparrow.

_Voilà c'est tout. Laissez moi des reviews svp! Même anonymes pour me laissez vos impressions et vos commentaires sur ce que vous voudriez que j'améliore et tout… merciii )_


	2. Dans le bain

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis contente de voir que le prologue a plu à celles qui ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que ce premier chapitre va continuer dans la même direction! Merci donc à Wolf in the Night, Miss Yunie, Anna Maria et Kalisca! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

Élizabeth étouffa un cri quand elle le reconnut.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire à Port Royal? Il n'aurait jamais du venir en ce moment là se dit-elle. Car s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait encore venir lui gâcher son mariage, c'était bien lui.

Élizabeth se mit à paniquer. Elle était seule dans son manoir. Sa gouvernante et ses servantes dormaient. Son père était parti arranger les derniers préparatifs du mariage, il serait de retour le lendemain matin.

Elle se sentit soudainement très seule. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler… mais parler de quoi? Elle continuait de tourner en rond quand, à l'étage d'en dessous, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer et refermer la porte.

Ce n'était pas possible! Pas lui! Pas Jack Sparrow… ou plutôt Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Mais oui, c'était bien lui, elle reconnut sa démarche, un soupir propre à lui. Quand elle se pointa au haut des marches, ses craintes furent confirmées. C'était bien Jack qui se tenait à l'étage inférieur et qui contemplait le décor en tournant lentement sur lui-même.

Élizabeth reprit le contrôle sur elle-même, se disant qu'elle devait être plus forte que ça et ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Elle décida de jouer le jeu que jouait toujours le pirate, l'indifférence. Oui. Elle allait faire comme si de rien n'était, l'envoyer balader et se marier avec Will. Quel merveilleux plan… pas réalisable.

«Capitaine Jack Sparrow! Mais que me vaut bien l'honneur de votre visite?

-Élizabeth! Que je suis heureux de te revoir!

-Jack, qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici? Redemanda-t-elle en perdant un peu de son sang-froid devant l'air nonchalant du nouveau venu.

- Euh… on en parlera plus tard chérie pour l'instant il vaudrait mieux me cacher!»

Jack s'élança dans les escaliers, dépassant Élizabeth, et coura jusqu'au bout du couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, en effet, des coups pressant se firent entendre à la porte du manoir. La future mariée s'élança à la poursuite du pirate et le retrouva dans sa chambre, en train de fouiller dans sa garde-robe.

« Jack! Mais pour l'amour du ciel qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Euh… si vous dîtes ne pas m'avoir vu ils vont certainement savoir que ce n'est pas vrai, vu que vous m'avez déjà aidé par le passé. Donc, ils vont vouloir fouiller la place. Si je me déguise en servante ça serait certainement plus facile…

- Vous êtes complètement ridicule! Allez vous cacher mais laissez mes robes tranquilles!

- Elle n'est pas si ridicule que ça mon idée! Répliqua Jack, indigné.

- Non mais vu l'odeur que vous avez, puisque je doute que vous ayez prit un bain récemment, je préfèrerais que vous laissiez mes robes où elles sont présentement!»

D'autres coups se firent entendre à la porte. Élizabeth comprit qu'elle n'avait plus trop le choix et qu'elle devrait aller ouvrir à la porte.

«Faites ce que vous voulez, MAIS PAS PRENDRE MES ROBES! Trancha Élizabeth en voyant Jack retourner à sa garde-robe. Je vais allez répondre à la milice alors tâchez de ne pas vous faire voir!»

Sur ce, la jeune femme partit, se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais s'allier avec un pirate par le passé. Ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule parfois… quelle idée de se déguiser en femme!

Tout en continuant de maugréer intérieurement contre le capitaine, Élizabeth ouvrit la porte. C'était bien ce qu'elle croyait, des militaires étaient là, avec l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur.

«Mademoiselle Swann, commença le premier, je suis capitaine de la milice. Il semblerait que Jack Sparrow ait mit pied à terre en Port-Royal. Étant donné les circonstances, et considérant le fait que vous ayez, par le passé, fait affaire avec le sujet principal de cette histoire… bla bla bla…»

Pendant que l'homme en uniforme rouge lui radotait les chefs d'accusations et les raisons qui le poussaient à croire que Jack Sparrow aurait pu être chez elle, elle se remémora les circonstances de leur rencontre. Son corsage étant trop serré, elle était tombée à l'eau et il l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Elle lui devait beaucoup pour cette fois là. Elle se rappela aussi toutes les choses qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Les tempêtes, les dangers, le séjour sur une île déserte où elle avait fait brûler le rhum… elle devait bien se l'avouer, il était plus important à ses yeux qu'elle ne le laissait paraître!

Quand le capitaine de milice eut ENFIN terminé son discours ennuyant, durant lequel même ses hommes avaient semblé s'endormir, il poussa Élizabeth et tous les soldats entrèrent dans le somptueux manoir, à la recherche du pirate.

Pendant ce temps, Jack laissa tomber son idée de se déguiser en femme et commença plutôt à chercher une cachette. Il était coincé à l'étage, les soldats ayant envahi le rez-de-chaussée. Il se mit à paniquer, ils approchaient de plus en plus! Il retourna dans la chambre d'Élizabeth, ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon de marbre blanc, et, sauta par-dessus la barrière, tout en s'accrochant aux remparts du toit.

Les militaires virèrent le manoir sans dessus dessous, fouillant dans les moindres recoins, vidant les armoires, regardant sous les lits… brefs, tout cela avait maintenant l'air d'un bordel. Ils réveillèrent aussi les serviteurs, les valets, le cuisinier… bref, tout le monde fut importuné.

Ils fouillèrent de fond en combe, sans trouver le pirate qui commençait à avoir mal aux bras, à force d'être accroché dans le vide! Quand ils quittèrent enfin les lieux, après s'être excusés à Élizabeth, les serviteurs commencèrent à ranger l'endroit, dans la mauvaise humeur!

La jeune femme retourna à sa chambre, soulagée, se disant que Jack devait avoir quitté les lieux. Elle retourna donc à sa chambre et décida de se reposer une fois pour toute. Elle alla donc se coucher. Elle se tournait, retournait… mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'inquiétait bien trop sur le sort du pirate pour pouvoir se détendre.

Elle abandonna donc sa lutte pour tenter de s'endormir et se dit que de prendre un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle appela donc ses gouvernantes, les interrompant dans leur tâche de remettre en ordre le fouillis, et leur demanda de lui préparer la bassine. Après une heure, quand celui-ci fut prêt et à bonne température, Élizabeth se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur le rebord de la bassine en bois. Elle réussit à relaxer un instant, quand elle entendit des pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Jack Sparrow qui la détaillait avec une lueur perverse dans le regard! Se retenant pour ne pas hurler, elle se frappa le front et poussa un cri de frustration.

«Capitaine… moi qui croyait que vous aviez quitté les lieux! Dit-elle avec un brin de méchanceté dans la voix.

- Ah ma belle Élizabeth… nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter de la raison de ma présence tout à l'heure! J'espère pour toi que… je ne te dérange pas… pas trop en fait! Dit le beau pirate en souriant. J'avoue, continua-t-il, que la situation n'est pas la meilleure pour discuter, étant donné que vous êtes dans un bain, nue, dois-je préciser!

- En effet mais MOI je me lave au moins! Vous devriez vous sentir parfois! C'est plus que désagréable! Et… euh… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ PUTAIN?»

Élizabeth regretta tout de suite d'avoir mentionné l'hygiène de Jack quand celui-ci se mit à enlever sa chemise, laissant voir sa peau balzanée et ses muscles bien découpés.

«En effet ça fait un bon petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas prit de bain. Ça serait donc un bon moment que de faire ça maintenant vu que l'occasion se propose à moi et que cela ne se produit que très rarement!»

Jack acheva donc de se déshabiller, n'ayant aucune gêne face à sa nudité et s'assit dans la bassine de bois, face à Élizabeth qui tentait de cacher, avec difficulté, son corps et sa gêne. Elle était effectivement rouge et tentait de regarder partout sauf devant elle, où le beau pirate s'exhibait sans retenue. Putain… elle était dans son bain avec Jack Sparrow!

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine! Laissez un ptit commentaire pour dire si vous aimez ou pas! Bizoux!


	3. Sauvée par les bulles

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que le deuxième chapitre a prit à arriver mais j'ai été malade la semaine dernière, et mon chum est revenu de Floride après trois longues semaines d'absence… donc j'ai été un ptit peu occupée . Mais promis le prochain chapitre va arriver beaucoup plus vite!

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même. J'ai été très flattée par toutes les reviews que j'ai eues. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon histoire vous plairait autant! J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi et ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser d'autres reviews. Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

D'ailleurs, ceux qui me mettent dans leurs _alerts_ mais qui ne me laissent pas de reviews je trouve ça pas mal plate. J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce que vous aimez de mon histoire et tout… donc tout le monde, laissez moi des reviews constructives lol.svp!

Même si les réponses aux reviews sont interdites, je voudrais remercier : **_Loane_**,**_ Wolf in the Night_**,**_ Sabaku no Tsumetai_**,**_ Owzie_**,**_ Miss Yunie_**,**_ Kalisca_**,**_ Marie Cool_**,**_ Lily28 _**et **_Anna Maria._**

Maintenant j'arrête avec mon bla bla plate dont je ne suis même pas sûre que vous le lisez!

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lady Kiwi!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX  
Sauvée par les bulles!**

Élizabeth avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son malaise devant Jack qui se prélassait dans l'eau (toujours nu, oui oui!), les bras repliés derrière sa tête. Elle chercha autour d'elle, un quelconque échappatoire mais n'en trouvait pas. Si elle se levait, le pirate aurait la chance de l'admirer dans toute sa grandeur et il serait beaucoup plus difficile de se cacher… déjà que c'était assez difficile comme ça!

« Hmmm Jack. Commença-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait détendue. Vous savez, les bains c'est fait pour se laver, pas pour se faire tremper jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous ratatinés et dégoûtants.

- Tu as raison ma belle. Répondit le pirate après un court temps de réflexion. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher du savon et euh… ce qui pourrait servir à te laver!

- Jack, la bouteille de bulles pour le bain est juste derrière vous. Vous n'avez qu'à tendre le bras et à la prendre…

- C'est vrai. Mais si je refuse, tu seras obligée, soit de te lever et d'aller la chercher, soit de passer par-dessus moi! Et personnellement, je préfère la deuxième option.»

Élizabeth n'aima pas du tout la lueur perverse qui traversa les yeux brillants de Jack à cet instant. Il s'était redressé en même temps qu'il avait dit ça, et la regardait maintenant avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Cependant, vu que la jeune femme ne cessait de le dévisager et qu'elle semblait vexée, il finit par prendre lui-même la bouteille de bulles et la versa toute entière dans la baignoire.

«Jack mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Il ne faut pas mettre le contenu de la bouteille au complet dans le bain! S'exclama Élizabeth, plus que désespérée par les idioties de l'homme.

- Désolé mais j'ai aucune idée de comment ça peut marcher! C'est pas tous les jours que je suis dans un bain, dans un manoir, avec une charmante jeune femme. En fait… j'ai souvent vu de charmantes jeunes femmes, mais rarement de ton rang.»

Le pirate avait tellement mit de liquide pour faire des bulles (on va dire ça comme ça lol) que bientôt, la mousse envahi le bain et déborda jusque sur le plancher. Au moins, se dit Élizabeth, il y avait maintenant tellement de mousse qu'il était impossible que le pirate voit quoi que ce soit de son corps. Elle remercia le ciel qu'il fut aussi inculte!

«Alors, reprit-elle sur un tout autre ton, beaucoup plus détendu cette fois. Que venez-vous faire à Port Royal? Capitaine Sparrow?

- Voyons Éli… on est dans un bain et comme tu l'as dit précédemment, la fonction principale d'un bain est de se laver pour ne pas que je pue ensuite. Dooonc, tu veux bien prendre la savonnette et me laver le dos? Demanda-t-il avec un air de gamin.»

Élizabeth poussa un soupir désespéré mais prit quand même la savonnette. Jack se mit donc dos à elle et elle commença à le laver en de longs mouvements circulaires, bien décidée à faire partir toute la saleté. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas embarquer dans le jeu du pirate, le sachant rusé et manipulateur, mais elle se sentait tentée de voir jusque où tout cela allait aboutir. Comme parfois la curiosité pouvait être un vilain défaut! Tant pis! Personne n'est parfait après tout!

Elle sentait sous ses mains, Jack qui se détendait peu à peu et qui se laissait faire sans aucune appréhension. La jeune femme se dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à pousser le jeu un peu plus loin, et se mis à le masser, ses mains dénouant les muscles de son dos, caressant sa peau douce. Tellement douce qu'elle se surprit à se demander comment c'était possible!

«Mmmh mmmh Élizabeth… où as-tu appris à faire ça? Demanda Jack d'une voix suave.

- Et bien d'habitude c'est moi qui me fait masser par mes servantes… à vrai dire c'est la première fois que j'essaie ça moi-même sur quelqu'un.

- Es-tu aussi douée à chaque fois que tu entreprends quelque chose de nouveau? Demanda Jack, se collant un peu plus à la jeune femme.

- Et vous, s'exclama Élizabeth avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix, êtes-vous toujours en train de tenir des propos aussi lourds de sous-entendus?

- Mais comment pourrais-je m'en empêcher en aussi charmante compagnie? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive…

- Jack, vous êtes toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un. Vous n'êtes pas capable de passer une seule soirée sans devoir faire une partie de fesse avec une quelconque gourgandine.

- Hum Élizabeth, ça fait beaucoup de grands mots pour une seule phrase. Tu ne peux pas relaxer et arrêter de parler comme si tu étais dans un souper avec le roi d'Angleterre?

- …

- Je veux dire… on se connaît depuis un bon moment déjà et…

- Et alors?

- Déjà si tu commençais par me tutoyer ça serait mieux. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu me parles comme si j'étais quelqu'un de la plus haute importance, pas que j'aime pas qu'on me voit de cette façon bien sûr, mais arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un parfait inconnu.

- Euh… d'accord… donc je disais… que t'es toujours en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec une fille différente et de t'enter d'en séduire une autre.

- Oui mais peut-être que j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire. Dit mystérieusement le pirate.

- Ah oui bien sûr! Répliqua Élizabeth avec ironie. Comme par exemple avoir du plaisir j'imagine…

- C'est vrai. Mais dis-toi que c'est surtout pour oublier le fait que j'aime une autre femme, qui elle, ne m'aimera jamais.

- Oh… et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre vous deux? Demanda Élizabeth, beaucoup plus sérieusement.

- Et bien, elle est plus jeune que moi, belle, très belle, elle a un de ces charmes… ouf… elle incarne elle-même la grâce, la séduction. Tu sais… ce genre de filles qui ont toujours ce qu'elles veulent mais qui ne se soucient pas des autres…

- Qui est-elle?

- Oh… quelqu'un… je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça et de toute façon tu ne la connais même pas.

- Bien… d'accord… dit Élizabeth avec jalousie et froideur.»

Après cette déclaration de Jack, les deux gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. C'était un de ces silences mal à l'aise, froids, où l'on pouvait sentir aisément que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère pesait lourd et le pirate savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire. Mais après tout, la jeune femme n'était pas amoureuse de lui, se dit-il. Elle était fiancée à Will, et allait l'épouser… bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ce bain!

Dans sa tête les idées se bousculaient et l'étourdissaient, défilant sans dessus dessous. Il aurait enfin pu lui avouer son amour quand elle lui avait demandé de qui il s'agissait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de le faire? Depuis quand le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était-il incapable d'avouer sa flamme à quelqu'un? Depuis quand était-il incapable de jouer le jeu de la séduction? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens… vraiment aucun sens.

Il fut malencontreusement interrompu dans ses pensées, quand on entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de la chambre. Élizabeth le regarda avec un regard plus que paniqué. Jack était paralysé.

«Vite, cache-toi sous l'eau! Chuchota Élizabeth avec empressement.

- Quoi?

- Oui sous l'eau… avec toute la mousse il ne te verra pas?

- Qui ça? Demanda Jack à voix basse, l'air perdu.

- Mais j'en sais rien! La personne qui arrive. Vite Jack!»

Élizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre sa respiration. Elle lui tira la tête sous l'eau, et le _malheureux_ pirate se retrouva coincé, la têteentre lesjambes de la jeune femme (nue). Et oui… c'est ce qui arrive lorsque la baignoire est trop petite! Elle se maudissa intérieurement et se promit de faire commander une baignoire deux fois plus grande, une fois qu'elle serait sortie de ce pétrin!

Les pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir finirent par aboutir, et un homme poussa la porte de la chambre avant de la refermer derrière lui et de s'avancer vers le bain… oh merde! Songea Élizabeth… il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de… Will!

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout. Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours. Laissez-moi des reviews SVP:) bye bye  
Bizoux**


	4. Plongée en apnée et premier baiser

Bonjour tout le monde. En lisant vos reviews plus que positives et très encourageantes, j'ai décidé de me dépêcher pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon histoire vous plait et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi! N'hésitez pas à me dire dans vos review, ce que vous avez moins aimé, ou ce que vous voudriez qu'il arrive.

_Merci donc à :**Kalisca **, **That's Manu **, **Lily28 **, **Sabaku no Tsumetai **, **Owzie **, **Miss Yunie **, **Wolf in the Night** et **DarkSheeep**._

Et je répète à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs _alerts_ mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews que c'est vraiment plate parce que c'est ça qui m'encourage à continuer. Et je ferais remarquer que c'est pas long du tout de laisser un ptit mot. **En bas de la page, on clique sur ok, à côté de _submit review_ et on laisse un commentaire à l'auteure qui va être déçue et vous mordre si vous n'en laissez pas!** (ouais j'ai des informateurs et jvais vous retracer lol)

Maintenant j'arrête avec mon blabla plate que vous ne lisez sûrement pas! (Non c'est pas vrai, Wolf in the Night le lit... yay! Coucou à toi )

Bonne lecture )  
**Lady Kiwi**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS  
Plongée en apnée et premier baiser**

Jack étant coincé, la tête dans l'entre jambe d'Élizabeth, n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa respiration avant de se faire plonger en dessous de l'eau. Pourvu que la personne qui était là parte vite… il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. De plus, la jeune femme lui tenait la tête fermement donc il ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface. Mais tout de même, Jack reste Jack, donc il profita de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait pour ouvrir les yeux et tenter de voir quelque chose au corps de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, sa vision était troublée par l'eau. Décidément il n'était pas trop chanceux!

Pendant ce temps, Élizabeth tenta de prendre un air détendu, face à son fiancé qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre. Il devait partir le plus vite possible, elle n'arriverait pas à tenir Jack sous l'eau bien longtemps… quoiqu'elle n'était pas pour le noyer non plus! Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore foutue?

Elle afficha un sourire séducteur à Will qui s'approcha du bain avant de venir poser un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, à s'embrasser. Moment qui fut interrompu quand Élizabeth poussa un gémissement étouffé.

Sous l'eau, Jack commençait à manquer sérieusement d'air. Il tentait de remonter à la surface, mais la jeune femme lui tenait fermement la tête. Tant pis, s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la force, il utiliserait la ruse. Après tout, il n'était pas un pirate pour rien. Il sorti donc la langue…

Hors de l'eau, Élizabeth n'en pouvait plus des caresses du pirate. Will lui posa un regard interrogateur devant sa mine troublée. Vite, il lui fallait trouver une excuse.

«Éli… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Demanda Will, inquiet.

- Et bien… euh… c'est que j'ai tellement envie de toi!

- Ah oui? Demanda alors le principal intéressé, avec perversité.

- OOOOUI! Euh… je veux dire… euh… oooooh…

- T'es sûre que ça va?

- Oui oui… oh putain mais qu'est-ce que?

- T'as envie que je vienne te rejoindre dans le bain?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON! Hurla Élizabeth.

- … Regard empli de soupçons de la part de Will

- Je veux dire… oui j'ai très très envie… mais… euh… mmmmmph…

- D'accord! Répondit Will tout heureux. Donne moi 10 secondes, j'arrive!

- Quoi! NON aaah… eeeuh…

- Élizabeth… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'en sais rieeeeen Will. Je suis… euh… on va dire… troublééééééeaaaah!

- Euh… oui… en tout cas c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill

- Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je euuuh… hihi. Dit stupidement Élizabeth, d'une petite voix, en abordant un énorme sourire.

- Bon… je viens te rejoindre alors ou pas?

- Ouais ok viens! Mais avant tu peux aller porter tes vêtements sur mon lit!

- Hum… comme tu veux. Dit Will froidement qui commençait en effet à avoir des soupçons.»

Le futur marié s'éloigna et alla dans la salle d'à côté, pour se déshabiller et laisser ses vêtements sur le lit, comme l'avait demandé Élizabeth. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière permit à Jack de remonter à la surface, puisque Will était de dos. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et lui pointa Will qui était en train de se déshabiller.

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se déshabille? Chuchota Jack à l'oreille d'Élizabeth.

- Il s'en vient me rejoindre dans le bain.

- Beurk… un trip à trois? Avec un homme!

- Arrête de faire l'idiot. Enfuis-toi ou trouve un moyen d'arranger tout ça…

- Bien sûr… mais n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui l'a demandé princesse!»

Sur ce, Jack quitta le bain, (**N.d.A. **Oui mesdames, il est NU!) s'exhibant sans aucune gêne devant le regard scrutateur d'Élizabeth. Il s'approcha lentement de Will, qui lui était toujours de dos, et se jeta littéralement sur lui, écrasant sa tête sur le sol.

Élizabeth poussa un cri et sorti du bain en un quart de seconde avant de s'élancer en courant vers Will qui reposait par terre, sans connaissance. Elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement et que Jack la regardait avec satisfaction et gourmandise.

«MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! Hurla Élizabeth en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

- Premièrement, calme toi! Lui répondit Jack avec sa désinvolture habituelle. Je l'ai seulement assommé, c'est pas comme s'il était mort!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire quand il va se réveiller?

- Et bah ça fera un autre problème à régler pour plus tard… pour l'instant il dort.»

Jack se pencha, prit le corps inanimé de Will et le coucha sur le lit. Ensuite, il retourna à la salle d'à côté, où ils avaient prit le bain. Et fut bientôt rejoint par Élizabeth.

«Est-ce que ça t'arrives parfois de réfléchir avant d'agir? Demanda la femme avec mauvaise humeur.

- Toi ton problème c'est que tu réfléchis trop et que tu n'agis pas assez impulsivement. Tu passes à côté de plein de belles choses en agissant de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore? Toujours en train de faire des sous-entendus louche? Tu peux pas arrêter trente secondes?

- Et toi tu vas pas arrêter de toujours chicaner tout le monde et de tout vouloir diriger?

- AAAH! TU M'ÉNERVES!

- J'adore te mettre en colère!»

Élizabeth qui n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude gamine du pirate, se retourna pour le gifler. Celui-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle et attrapa sa main avant de l'attirer à lui et enfin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, elle approfondit le baiser et se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, le poussant sur le mur, et ils tombèrent sur le sol, elle par-dessus lui. Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser et à se caresser… jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.

* * *

**Qui est-ce qui vient encore les déranger? La réponse, au prochain chapitre! REVIEWS! Sivouplaiiit! '  
Lady Kiwi**


End file.
